CardCaptorSakura: The Saga Of Shin
by AcE.LuNa.SkY- CryMsoN AnGeL
Summary: The CCS gang is back. New friends, new foes, new places. Oh so much fun...and Poor Sakura has to fix all the problems! SxS, ExT , original pairings. Rated for the boys and their naughty language REVISED RR
1. New Friends

A/N: Ayumi here. This is my fourth fic. I've been rushing a lot lately but I want to start all my fics so I can keep the ideas going. I changed this poem into a story too I hope you like it. R+R. As usual S+S and some E+T later.  
  
Traditional crap  
  
I don't own ccs  
  
I only own Minmei and my other characters  
  
Chapter One: ~*Ai No Yume*~  
  
Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep. Sakura woke up reluctantly as her alarm clock told her it was time to get ready. Her cat Toratsukino was currently asleep at the foot of the bed. Sakura sighed this was going to be a long day.   
  
She got dressed in her spring uniform and brushed her hair. She wanted to cut it back to the way it was so one day when Syaoran came back he would recognize her,but Tomoyo and Sonomi-san insisted that she keep it long. Tomoyo said she looked absolutely kawaii and Sonomi-san said she remided her of Nadeshiko with her hair long. Sakura sighed she was 15 now and she was known as one of the most popular girls in the school.Her and her three best friends,Daidouji Tomoyo,Mizuno Ryu,and Onazawa Hikaru .She had every guy drooling over her, but was still friends with the girls because of her kind attitude. She ran down stairs and grabbed her breakfast and her lunch. She was early but decided to go to the park.   
  
As she was skating to the park, suddenly she felt a familiar green aura. She shook it off as old memories and continued skating . Little did she know a pair of amber ,brown and blue eyes were watching her.  
  
When she arrived at school she was greeted by her friends.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san " Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"Ohayo" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Wow Sakura-chan your really early ". Her friend Hikaru said.  
  
"Yeah I didn't feel that good this morning so I decided to take a skate at the park" Sakura replied to her friend. "Oh are you ok" Mizuna asked concerned.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm ok". Sakura lied,she was still feeling a bit uneasy. They walked into their homeroom together and took their seats. Tomoyo who sits next to her asked her if she was ok one more time knowing that her best friend was lying to her.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan I told you already that I'm fine". Sakura snapped, which she hardly ever does to anyone,exept stalkers. Tomoyo looked at Sakura with hurt in her eyes and turned around quickly so Sakura couldn't see the tear that escaped her eye. But Sakura saw it and instantly regretted snapping at her."Oh Tomoyo-chan i'm sorry I'm just a little tired this morning,i didn't mean to snap at you.Tomoyo wiped her face and replied " Its ok Sakura-chan I understand. Sakura smiled sadly, feeling guilty at yelling at her long time best friend.  
  
When Terada-sensei(indeed he is still here) walked in everyone settled down. "Ok class I have an announcement". The class listened with false enthusiasm."There will be two students joining our class".The class started to whisper to each other.  
  
"Please welcome Li Syaoran and Zhuang Minmei." All of the girls had hearts in their eyes and all of the boys stared whistling. Minmei's beauty rivaled Sakuras .She had Long dark brown hair,and chocolate eyes. Sakura looked at Syaoran and noticed that he was taller and even more handsome than before. His hair and eyes were the same except they looked diffrent they shined with happiness.The two bowed and Terada-sensei told Syaoran to sit behind Sakura and Minmei next to him.Sakura paled and all of the sudden everything started spinning. Her magic overpowered her body and she passed out.   
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!"  
  
Tomoyo cried.  
  
"Will someone please volunteer to take Kinomoto-san up to the nurse"? Terada asked. Every boy raised their hand. Syaoran glared at them then raised his hand.  
  
"I'll take her he stated.  
  
"Very well then"Terada replied.  
  
Syaoran lifted her over his shoulder and earned a glare from Minmei.  
  
"Don't worry Minmei shes a friend." Minmei smiled and the class continued with their lesson.  
  
"What on earth happened to Kinomoto-san" The nurse asked Syaoran rather loudly.  
  
"She fainted in class" was his calm reply (certainly he wouldnt say her magic overpowered?)."Well none of her family members are able to pick her up so i'm going to have ask you to take take her home" The nurse said.  
  
"Ok" was his only reply as he walked out of the door to their lockers. He got out his coat and put it around Sakura. As he walked out he thought about Minmei.He had asked her out a couple months ago.She was beautiful,smart , kind, and was strong. She had strong magic and was a great fighter.Thats one of the reasons he fell in love with her,or so he thought.  
  
  
  
He decided to take her to his apartment instead not wanting to deal with Touya when he got home.When he walked in he took his shoes off and layed her down on the bed in the guest room.The covers were made of red silk and had an imprint of a dragon on it.He tucked her in and went to get some medicine and some honey milk.As he walked into the kitchen he looked at the balcony. It was very beautiful. He had used magic on it to make it look like a chinese garden. It had a pond full of carp and lotuses,and a fountain in the corner.He didnt know why he made it like that,it just reminded him of Hong Kong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
When Sakura woke up she was in chinese silk pajamas and in an unfimiliar room.She jumped at the sound if the door opening and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Whoa calm down Sakura , i'm not gonna hurt you" Syaoran said as he lifted his eyebrow at Sakura. Sakura calmed down at his voice and walked over to give him a hug. She started crying.  
  
"I missed you Syaoran".   
  
"I missed you too Sakura" he replied.They hugged for a long time until Sakura broke it and asked   
  
"Hey Syaoran who was that girl you were with this morning"? Syaoran tensed and Sakura noticed it.As quietly as possible he said   
  
"oh Minmei,thats my girlfriend" he gulped.Sakura tensed at the word girlfriend then replied "oh thats nice,i'm glad that you moved on".Syaoran looked at Sakura with an experession that was unreadable.Then they heard knocking on the door,"Stay here ok".Sakura nodded.When he came back he had two boys their age with him.Sakura these are my two best friends Yohji And Ryo from Hong Kong. She bowed."Hajimemashite" the one known as Yohji said. My name is Kumashiro Yohji, i'm not chinese but I moved to Hong Kong to train with Syaoran, its a pleasure to finally meet you card mistress.He had a long brown braid and brown eyes.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine" Sakura replied with a bit of ignorance in her tone.Syaoran looked at her strangly but ignored it.Yohji looked at her then smiled, this girl was strong.The other boy known as Ryo stepped up and bowed.He had midnight blue hair tied into a ponytail and silvery blue eyes.  
  
"Nice to meet you card mistress,I am not chinese either,my name is Yamada Ryo" he stated, his voice smooth as silk. Sakura looked shocked but replied.  
  
"I should have known that Syaorans friends all have magic,then bowed."My name is Kinomoto Sakura,it was nice meeting you two but I have to get going.Sakura then grabbed her bag and left abruptly, slamming the door.  
  
When she arrived home she ran into her room and started crying."I can't believe Syaoran's got a girlfriend,after all we went through together.Tora(Tsukino) walked up to her and asked her what was wrong. Sakura said there was nothing wrong and continued crying.  
  
"Sakura I sensed some negative energy and I think its time for you to learn another secret about yourself,Hikaru and Ryu( Sakura found a talking cat when she was doing magic with her friends.Its will all be explained later).  
  
"Oh what is it, don't tell me I have to capture anymore cards" Sakura whined."No that would be Keroberos's job now wouln't it.You know I have nothing to do with those cards" Tora said.  
  
"Well then what is it?"Sakura asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when we are all together".Tora replied.  
  
"Ok I'll call Ryu-chan,Hikaru-chan and Tomoyo-chan now,she'll want to get my new adventure on tape.Tora and Sakura sweatdropped.The first time Tomoyo learned that Sakura's cat could talk and had magic she recorded it ,and every time Tora says something she gets in on tape.  
  
They were all at Ryu's shrine talking about what Tora's secret was.Ryu's long Blue hair danced with the wind as her blue eyes shined.Then smoothly she said "Tora-chan will you please explain why you gathered us here. Hikaru on the other hand rather annoyingly said to Tora "Yeah I was in the middle of watching my favorite soap opera when Sakura-chan called and said we all had to meet at the shrine because you had to tell us something,and I don't see you talking.Tomoyo was taping it all with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Well Hikaru what I have to tell you is very important so listen closly".She said seriously."You all know that you have magic, we have been training for four years to increase your martial arts skills and your elemental magic.The three nodded.What I have to say is not going to be an easy thing to take, do you hear me it will require teamwork and cooperation beyond belief.  
  
"Tora-Chan we don't have to worry about that,the four of us including Tomoyo-chan are the best of friends,you know that. Sakura said.  
  
"Yes luckily the three chosen are best friends so we don't have to worry about getting along but you will still need to listen to each others opinions and ideas".Tora stated.   
  
"Tora-chan we will,now will you please tell us what our mission is so we can get it over with".Hikaru pleaded desperatly, thinking about the newest game to show up in Akihabara .  
  
"Ok, long ago in ancient times there was a sorcerer...  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
A/N:ohohhooho cliffhanger. *smiles* did you guys like it? keep reading to find out what their mission is.This is gonna be long,i'm warning you.I'm gonna have to stop occasionally to work on my other fic.Well stay tuned,and dont forget to R+R. ja  
  
~*ayumi*~ 


	2. Explainations from the cat

I'm back. OK now let me make this clear, if I don't get any reviews for this story I'm not going to continue. So you better review if you want the story to end.  
  
I give you the crap....  
  
I don't own ccs,mkr,or and of the other stuff in the story that I got ideas from.  
If you wanna use one of my own characters please ask though. Arigatou Ja!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
"Ok, long ago there was a demon named Shin". He had power beyond belief far stronger than any magician or sorcerer at the time.   
Sakura interrupted "But I thought that Clow was the most powerful of all magic,she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.   
Tora sweat dropped "if you would let me continue Sakura "oh yeah sorry Tora" Sakura turned red from embarrassment.   
"ok anyway he thought he was the most powerful of the sorcerers and magicians but there was one and it was NOT Clow". She was a goddess.Tora stated calmly.  
She had powers far stronger then his own. But she did not realize it until he had destroyed the one thing most precious to her. She then found her power and sealed him in a cave.   
Tora's ice blue eyes darkened into a deeper blue then she continued. "Unfortunately in the process of sealing him all of her power had been sealed in eight gems which were entwined in the souls of his warriors.   
Demons. Not as strong as their leader but with the gems in them they may as well have been. And that is where you three come in. Shin has somehow managed to lower the power of the seal so much that he will be able to break it very soon,   
and that would mean destruction. The demons are already on the loose and you will have to destroy all of them and get the gems or else the earth will forever be in peril at the wrath of Shin. Tora slowly continued as her eyes teared up,   
"and that would mean that my beautiful goddesse's sacrifice would be in vain.  
  
The three stared. They had never seen a cat so emotional. Umi was the first to speak up. "So all we have to do is get the gems or whatever back and then we can re-seal shin into the cave?  
"No you will have to find the goddess she is the only one who can seal him. "But how will we know where to look" Hikaru asked. "You will know". And so will I. Tora replied. Now you will all recieve new powers from the energy I was told to give to you by the goddess herself".   
"Wait that means you knew the goddess"? asked a confused Sakura.They all sweatdropped. "duh Sakura-chan,they obviously were friends or something.Hikaru stated matter-of-factly.Umi just rolled her eyes.  
"Hey Tora do you think that i'll be able to make battle costumes for Sakura and everyone"?Asked Tomoyo,excited.  
They sweatdropped again."Um well to tell you the truth Tomoyo-chan,they will have to transform in order to summon thier new powers and along with transforming comes a battle outfit",Tora stated as she looked away from Tomoyo's sad expression.  
"oh well" Tomoyo sighed as she looked at her camera,"at least I can still get them on tape".  
  
As Toratsukino handed them there transformation sticks Sakura asked her why hers looked diffrent.Hers was a locket while Umi and hikaru had a stick like transformation wand.  
"To tell you the truth Sakura I don't know.Its your destiny to lead your group,I guess the leader always gets a special gear".Think of those silly animes Hikaru watches like Bishoujo senshi or whatever her name is,she gets a brooch and special powers."hey!"Hikaru stated offended that a cat would insult her taste of television.  
Sakura nodded knowingly as she looked down at her new powers.The brooch was a deep red with gold lining.In the middle was a star and inside the star was a cresent moon with little stars around each corner.on the inside it was a creme color and there was a pink crystal in the center."Hey Tora-chan whats this crystal do"?,Sakura asked studying it hard."oh that,  
it detects the gems, if theres a gem nearby it'll let you know.Tora said."oh I see,I guess it will beep or something,Sakura said as she examined it more.She noticed her name in kanji on the back of it.'Guess it really was made for me'   
She thought as she read over her perfectly stroked name and the small imprint of a cherry blossom on the back of her brooch.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Sakura and tora walked home they passed by Syaoran's Apartment."hmm hey Tora I want you to meet a friend of mine if thats Ok".Sakura said to her silver striped cat.  
"its fine with me just make it quick though because I need to do some readings".Tora said."ok gotcha kitty goddess".Sakura said as she winked at her blushing kitty."You know Sakura thats exactly what the goddess use to call me.Tora stated as she jumped into Sakura's arms."oh well i'm gonna call you that now if its ok with you".Sakura stated more than asked."Its all good slayer,Tora replied trying to sound cool."Slayer"? asked Sakura confused.   
"Well yes of course your a demon slayer,don't tell me you forgot already,or is it that you have mush for brains,Tora joked."I resent that!!"Sakura yelled.  
Then she started to get dizzy and her power started to overwhelm her body again.She paled and passed out as Tora transformed into a silver and black striped panther with platinum armor.  
Tora sensed it.It was strong,there was a demon nearby.She picked Sakura up by the neck and flew home.She couldn't run forever but she would have to heal the only source of weapon before they could take the demon on.   
  
~*TBC*~  
  
The next chapter will be up soon if you want me to continue.  
If I get 3 flames altogether I will stop the story.If I dont get any reviews I will stop the story.Unless I get a person request to go on.Um your welcome to give any ideas and opinions.As i mentioned before i just came from Japan so i'm not great at grammar.  
But I did want to do this story in English.So Hope to see you in the next chapter R+R please and dont forget to read my other stories.  
JA NE  
~*ayumi*~   
  
~*M*U*R*A*S*A*K*I*~ 


	3. Gear Up Slayer!

Hey you guys thanks for the reviews. I decided to continue the story because I would feel guilty if I left you all hanging. Don't forget to review. Ja Ne   
  
~* Ayumi~*  
  
I don't own CCS   
  
Chapter Three  
  
Sakura woke up only to be greeted by the worried faces of her Otou-san, Nii-chan, Ryu, Hikaru and Tomoyo.   
  
"Oh hey guys, what are you all doing here?" Sakura asked unaware of the events that had happened a couple days before.   
  
Tomoyo threw herself at Sakura.   
  
"Oh Sakura-chan I was so worried about you" Tomoyo said as if Sakura had been out cold for a week. Well actually only three days but hey its close.  
  
"Sakura!" Ryu sounded exasperated. You were out cold for three days what the hell happened, well I know what happened but why didn't you say that you had been feeling dizzy?" Sakura looked at her father and brother.   
  
"Um could you excuse us for a minute, Nii-chan,Tou-san? " Touya looked at his father who nodded.   
  
"Yeah but you have some explaining to do kaijuu" Touya said while walking out. Sakura threw a pillow at him which missed badly and ended up hitting Ryu in the face. Ryu scowled.  
  
"Oops Gomen Ryu-chan, that was suppose to be for Nii-chan" Sakura apologized.   
  
"Ok anyway, Tora started.   
  
"Yeah Sakura-chan tell us what happened , Hikaru demanded.  
  
"Well I guess I just got really nauseous then I blacked out" Sakura stated while picking up some of candy from her dresser.   
  
She popped some into her mouth and started to tell them about what happened in her dream.   
  
"Mwell mwit aw stawted Mhhp mwen I bwacmphed mout".   
  
"Sakura in Nihongo!! Tora said getting agitated. She swallowed her candy and started over.   
  
"I said it all started after I blacked out, I was walking around this weird looking garden when all of the sudden this guy in a black jacket popped out of nowhere and started attacking me.   
  
I cried for help but no one came ,then all of the sudden this bright light covered everything and some guy with a sword came.   
  
"Ooh was he cute ?" Hikaru interrupted.   
  
"I don't know I couldn't see his face, but it looked like it" She replied.   
  
"Anyway, The guy beat the cloaked guy easily but then told me that it wasn't over and he would have to be sealed before he got his strength back. It was really weird.   
  
And that's when I woke up". Sakura finished her dream.   
  
"The guy with the cloak must have been Shin, but who was the other guy? Tomoyo asked while switching the tape in her camcorder.   
  
'Hmm I wonder' Tora thought to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
GO XIAO LANG GO! Minmei screamed. Syaoran and Ryo were sparring. And Syaoran was winning.   
  
"Minmei I'm trying to concentrate" he said while leaving himself open . He lost the advantage as Ryo attacked from the front.  
  
He did a flip and pointed his sword towards Ryo, then ran forward with lighting speed, jumped and slashed but stopped right at Ryo's face .   
  
"Damn Syaoran you always win." Ryo said upset at the seventeenth loss in two weeks.   
  
"Its not my fault" Syaoran replied while wiping the sweat off his forehead as Minmei ran towards him.   
  
"You're really hard to beat Ryo, but I guess its not enough to beat the great LI XIAOLANG, Minmei stated as Ryo just rolled his eyes.   
  
"Hey isn't that the Kinomoto girl you introduced us to last week. Minmei was the first to look over the roof railing with disgust as she indeed saw the who her Xiao Lang always talked about while they were in Hong Kong.   
  
"Yeah that's her Syaoran stated as he looked down at her. She had the three girls with her she was hanging around with at school. One of whom was a very good friend of his.   
  
"I wonder why she's here.   
  
"Hmmph she better not be here for you honey" Minmei said as she clung onto his arm. He sighed, she reminded him a lot of Meiling.   
  
"Well it doesn't look like she's here for me" he said as he watched her walk into the forest behind his building.   
  
"Oh well how about we all go to the park?" Minmei asked.   
  
"Sure sounds good, Yohji said as he put his cap on, and got out Syaoran's soccer ball. "Anyone for some soccer ?   
  
He asked as they all nodded and Minmei went to the kitchen to get some snacks. She tied her hair into a ponytail and walked out with the boys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"DAMN IT"!! Sakura yelled.   
  
"It was just here I could feel it" She said as she searched for the demons aura again.   
  
"Sakura-chan maybe we should go get Tora-chan" Hikaru suggested .   
  
"Yeah I agree" Ryu said after doing another spell to look for demon auras.   
  
"Yeah ok you guys are right" Sakura said as she to gave up on finding the demon.  
  
As soon as they got to Sakura's house they were pounced.   
  
"Come on ,the first demon is at the Tomoeda national park" Tora stated while transforming into her larger self.  
  
Her armor covered her entire chest, and spiraled down her tail.   
  
"Come on what are you waiting for transform" She told the them.   
  
They took out there transforming gear and said their chants.   
  
"Imperial Power Release the Light!!   
  
"Power of the sea release the light!"   
  
"Power of fire Release the light! They all said.   
  
There wands glowed and then a light surrounded them. Ryu had waves of water surrounding her as she transformed, Hikaru had fire surrounding her and Sakura had a white spiraling light around her.  
  
When they were done they all had swords and individual weapons. Ryu was wearing a blue qi pao above the knee, with a yin yang in the center and a dragon (Ryu) in the back, and carried a broadsword with a blue tassle . Hikaru had a red one except hers had her name in Kanji in the center, light, and carried a bow and arrow.   
  
And Sakura's was pink with cherry blossoms, and in the middle in kanji said Megami, with a large cherry blossom behind it, and carried a pink and blue set of steel fans . She pulled out her star key and said her chant, then she called out FLY and wings sprouted on all of their backs.   
  
"Too bad Tomoyo-chan just left, now she cant record our first battle" Sakura said as they flew towards the national park.   
  
"Who says I'm not here she shouted as they looked back and spotted her on Tora's back,video camera in hand. She smiled.   
  
"Well you guys--" Ryu started.   
  
"---lets get this show on the road" They landed on the grass, and the aura of the demon was getting closer until they saw something come out of the shadows.  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
Well the next chapter will be up soon.Oh and by the way for those who are wondering Kero-chan is England with Suppi-chan, they be here.   
  
Oh well R+R. Ja ne for now.  
  
~*Ayumi Murasaki*~ 


	4. First impression

I'm back.I was realy rushing to finish this story so I'm just going to update chapters daily.If I can. Oh and whover asked,YES SYAORAN WILL BE IN LOVE WITH SAKURA AGAIN ,S+S 4EVER!  
  
I don't own ccs or magic knight rayearth.  
I do own Minmei Zhuang(I hate the bakayaro,but shes gotta be in the story.)  
I do own Hikaru Onazawa  
I do own Ryo Yamada   
I do own Shin and his servants   
I do own Yohji kumashira  
You wanna use them? YOU BETTER ASK.*smiles sweetly*  
  
And on with the story  
  
  
Cardcaptor Sakura: chapter three  
  
  
Sakura watched as something came from behind a tree. As it came out Sakura could feel its black aura.   
"You guys its strong be careful" Sakura said.   
"You don't have to tell me twice" Hikaru said as she jumped dodging an energy blast it threw.She retaliated with a fire blast.   
God of fire grant me your power now. "KAJI"!! A large fire blast came from her aura and knocked the demon back . " My turn", Umi said.   
TAIFUU she screamed and released a typhoon at the demon. "Sakura finish it up"Tora yelled over the loud sound of the water. "I don't know how Tora-chan"   
'oh I wish Kero-chan was here.he'd be a little more helpful', she thought as the demon got back up. Suddenly it started attacking her with a series of kicks and punches which she easily blocked.   
They continued like this for a couple of minutes until they ended up in a head lock. "Hoe" Sakura said. "Sakura get out of there you have a disadvantage that way" Umi screamed.  
Suddenly it knocked her back on her butt and she cried in pain as it stepped on her right arm.   
  
"DAMN IT SAKURA GET UP!!Hikaru screamed, as she sent a blast at the demon to keep it from sending a blast at Sakura.There was light then.   
LIGHTNING! Syaoran slashed st the demon and split it into two. "HOE"! Sakura said as she looked at the monster and all of the blood.Then something clicked.   
"Got it"she said as she stood up and held her wounded arm.She took her locket and said the words that were in her mind.   
"Power of the goddesses banish this demon from this world for all eternity".Suddenly a bright light surrounded the demon and when it dimmed out there was nothing but a crystal and a gem floating in the air where the demon had been.   
Syaoran walked up to the gem and took it then placed it in his sword.Sakura looked at him confused.But he didn't say anything. Then out of the trees jumped Ryo in the same traditional robes as Syoaran except in dark blue,   
followed by Yohji in the same as Ryo except red,and finally Minmei in a red ankle length qi pao.  
(OK for those who don't know what that Is it's the type of dress that meiling wears).They all unsheathed their swords and pointed them at the three girls(Tomoyo was taping it in the bushes so they couldn't see her).  
  
"Who are you?"Ryo demanded while waling closer to Sakura. Tora jumped in front of them and spoke in an icy tone.   
"They are the slayers,who are you?"They looked surpised but Yohji quickly replied "We are slayers too ,but I don't think there are supposed to be seven of us so get the hell out of here before you girls get hurt.   
"The only one who is going to be hurt is you" Tora said as she charged at him getting ready to claw him. But something stopped her.   
A strange light was emitting from Sakura. "Tora don't hurt him,please" Sakura looked sad. They all looked at her confused.   
"But Sa-Shut up Sakura screamed.Don't touch him ,just listen to me. I have a feeling were going to have to side with them on this one so please.   
I know your always the one whos right but I have a really weird feeling." "Ok fine" Tora said giving in. "Just take the crystal and lets go".  
Sakura grabbed the crystal and they walked away,followed by an excited Tomoyo. "Hey guys you should have seen yourselves you were great.Especially you Sakura-chan,her eyes got all starry while they all sweatdropped.  
  
  
The next day at school....  
  
  
Kinomoto-san please keep your attention on the game the P.E teacher Hino-sensei said as Sakura spaced out for the fourth time that day. "Damn Sakura you usually always pay attention in gym,  
Hikaru said as she passed the ball to Sakura who scored another five points for their team which earned them a third win in a row.Sakura blushed as she noticed everyone was staring at her.Especially the boys.   
"NICE LEGS KINOMOTO"! A boy named Gendo shouted at her. She blushed then hid behind Umi and Hikaru.Tomoyo looked amused and whispered to her   
"This is what happenes when you're the most popular girl in school".She smiled at her innocently.   
"Hmmph,Tomoyo-chan I'm not popular"she whispered back. "Fine sakura keep lying to yourself" Umi whispered to her.Sakura looked for Syoaran.  
He was sitting there with Minmei on his lap ,laughing at something she said. 'Wait a minute' Sakura thought. 'He never use to laugh'.He must really love her'she thought as her eyes welled up with tears,as she saw him kiss her.  
She wiped her eyes as she noticed everyone had left the gym except Umi Tomoyo and Hikaru who were waiting for her.She ran to then and forced a smile. "Come on guys how about we hit the arcade and get some pizza"?She suggested.   
"Sure sounds great"Umi Said. "I'm in for sure" Hikaru said changing into her uniform . "Definitely" Tomoyo said grabbing her camera.  
  
They all headed towards the city chatting about boys and stores and girlie stuff.   
  
  
  
Chapter four done .Chapter five coming soon.R+R.Enough said  
JA NE  
~*Ayumi*~ 


	5. If Only these skirts werent so damn shor...

I'm back.I was realy rushing to finish this story so I'm just going to update chapters daily.If I can. Oh and whover asked,YES SYAORAN WILL BE IN LOVE WITH SAKURA AGAIN ,S+S 4EVER!  
  
I don't own CCS  
  
I do own Minmei Zhuang(I hate the character,but shes gotta be in the story.)  
  
I do own Hikaru Onazawa  
  
I do own Ryo Yamada   
  
I do own Shin and his servants   
  
I do own Yohji Kumashiro  
  
I do own Ryu Mizuno  
  
You wanna use them? YOU BETTER ASK.*smiles sweetly*  
  
And on with the story  
  
Cardcaptor Sakura: Chapter Three  
  
Sakura watched as something came from behind a tree. As it came out Sakura could feel its black aura.   
  
"You guys its strong be careful" Sakura said.   
  
"You don't have to tell me twice" Hikaru said as she jumped dodging an energy blast it threw.She retaliated with a fire blast.   
  
"God of fire grant me your power now, KAJI!!" A large fire sphere came from her aura and knocked the demon back .   
  
" My turn", Ryu said.   
  
"Goddess of water grant me your power, TAIFUU" she screamed and released a typhoon at the demon. These were basic elemental attacks they had learned from Tora. They weren't sure how to use what new powers they had received.  
  
"Sakura finish it up" Tora yelled over the loud sound of the water. "I don't know how Tora-chan"   
  
'oh I wish Kero-chan was here.he'd be a little more helpful. He'd at least tell me words. I mean words come on.', she thought as the demon got back up. Suddenly it started attacking her with a series of kicks and punches which she swiftly avoided.   
  
They continued like this for a couple of minutes until they ended up in a head lock.   
  
"Hoe" Sakura said.   
  
"Sakura get out of there you have a disadvantage that way" Ryu screamed.  
  
Suddenly it knocked her back on her butt and she cried in pain as it stepped on her right arm.   
  
"DAMN IT SAKURA GET UP!! Hikaru screamed, as she sent a blast of fire balls at the demon to keep it from sending a blast at Sakura.There was light then.   
  
LIGHTNING! Syaoran slashed at the demon and split it into two.   
  
"HOE"! Sakura said as she looked at the monster and all of the blood. Then something clicked.   
  
"Got it" she said as she stood up and held her wounded arm.She took her locket and said the words that were in her mind.   
  
"Power of the goddesses banish this demon from this world for all eternity".Suddenly a bright light surrounded the demon and when it dimmed out there was nothing but a crystal and a gem floating in the air where the demon had been.   
  
Syaoran walked up to the gem and took it then placed it in the hilt of his sword. Sakura looked at him confused. But he didn't say anything. Then out of the trees jumped Ryo in the same traditional robes as Syoaran except in dark blue,   
  
followed by Yohji in the same as Ryo except red,and finally Minmei in a red ankle length qi pao.  
  
(OK for those who don't know what that is it's the type of dress that meiling wears, traditional chinese, formal and informal stlyes). They all unsheathed their swords and pointed them at the three girls(Tomoyo was taping it in the bushes so they couldn't see her).  
  
"Who are you?"Ryo demanded while walking closer to Sakura. Tora jumped in front of them and spoke in an icy tone, hissing and spitting.   
  
"They are the slayers,who are you?" They looked surpised but Yohji quickly replied   
  
"We are slayers too ,but I don't think there are supposed to be seven of us so get the hell out of here before you girlies get hurt.   
  
"The only one who is going to be hurt is you" Tora said as she charged at him getting ready to claw him. But something stopped her.   
  
A strange light was emitting from Sakura. "Tora don't hurt him,please" Sakura looked sad. They all looked at her confused.   
  
"But Sa-" Tora started but was cut off by Sakura screams of pain.   
  
"Don't touch him ,just listen to me. I have a feeling were going to have to side with them on this one so please.   
  
I know your always the one whos right but I have a really weird feeling."   
  
"Ok fine" Tora said giving in.   
  
"Just take the crystal and lets go".  
  
Sakura grabbed the crystal and they walked away,followed by an excited Tomoyo.   
  
"Hey guys you should have seen yourselves you were great. Especially you Sakura-chan" Tomoyo's eyes got all starry while they all sweatdropped.  
  
The next day at school....  
  
Kinomoto-san please keep your attention on the game the P.E teacher Hideki-sensei said as Sakura spaced out for the fourth time that day.   
  
"Damn Sakura you usually always pay attention in gym" Hikaru said as she passed the ball to Sakura who scored another five points for their team which earned them a third win in a row. Sakura blushed as she noticed everyone was staring at her. Especially the boys.   
  
"NICE LEGS KINOMOTO"! A boy named Gendo shouted at her. She blushed then hid behind Ryu and Hikaru.Tomoyo looked amused and whispered to her-   
  
"This is what happenes when you're the most popular girl in school".She smiled at her innocently.   
  
"Hmmph,Tomoyo-chan I'm not popular"she whispered back.   
  
"Fine sakura keep lying to yourself" Ryu whispered to her. Sakura looked for Syoaran.  
  
He was sitting there with Minmei on his lap ,laughing at something she said. 'Wait a minute' Sakura thought. 'He never used to laugh like that .He must really love her' She thought as her eyes welled up with tears,as she saw him kiss her lightly.  
  
She wiped her eyes as she noticed everyone had left the gym except Ryu, Tomoyo and Hikaru who were waiting for her. She ran to them and forced a smile. "Come on guys how about we hit the Akihabara and get some pizza and Sukiyaki"? She suggested.   
  
"Sure sounds great" Ryu said, sweatdropping at the unique combo.   
  
"I'm in for sure" Hikaru said changing into her uniform .   
  
"Definitely" Tomoyo said grabbing her camera.  
  
They all headed towards the city chatting about boys and stores and girlie stuff.   
  
Chapter four done .Chapter five coming soon.R+R.Enough said  
  
JA NE  
  
~*Ayumi*~ 


	6. Blossoming romance

Hey readers I just wanted you all to know that for the hundreth time this is S+S.There will also be a little bit of E+T also (don't they look so cute together).Anyway on with the story.  
  
  
  
I don't own ccs or mkr.  
  
Blah blah blah.  
  
Card captor Sakura: chapter five  
  
"Hey I'll take a pizza,burger, fries,and a milkshake please" Hikaru ordered.   
  
"Hikaru-chan,you'll get fat eating like that" Ryu scolded. Sakura looked lost in space.   
  
"Oh well Ryu, I don't happen to be on a strict diet like you are, besides", she winked, "I train everyday for hours, so it's not like all of the calories have a chance to build up." Hikaru added.   
  
"Whatever". Ryu replied sounding unconvinced.   
  
"Hey Sakura-chan whats wrong?" Tomoyo asked staring at the lifeless emerald eyes.   
  
"Oh its nothing Tomoyo-chan,I was just thinking about the Syaoran and the guys who were at the battle seen last night. They seemed so mysterious, I mean they didn't even recognize me. And I'm pretty sure Syaoran should have sensed my aura but he didn't say anything.This is so confusing". She sighed.   
  
"Sakura-chan we shouldn't let them know who we are anyway. I know you said we should side with them but we should still keep our identity a secret so they can't use it against us". Hikaru said while slurping her milkshake.  
  
"I guess your right Hikaru-chan. Its just going to be the three of us.Together as a team. We have to trust each other,and nobody else or we will end up losing this battle." She looked out of the window at the sky. It was almost sunset and the sky were beautiful shades of orange,pink and red. "You know we should get home before it gets dark". Tomoyo said following Sakura's gaze.   
  
"Ok". They paid for their food and walked out into the streets of Tokyo.  
  
"Well you guys my ride is here,are you sure you dont want to come with me".Tomoyo asked looking at them through the window as she buckled her seatbelt.  
  
"No its ok Tomoyo-chan were fine,we dont wanna crowd your car". Sakura replied waving as her friend's car pulled off.  
  
"Ok then Bye, I will call you later ".Tomoyo said as her car drove off to her house.  
  
It was getting dark pretty fast, and the sky was a mixture of scarlet and dark purple ,they all noticed.   
  
"Hoe its cold". Sakura said pulliung her jacket out of her bookbag. "Yeah and all we have are these short skirts" Hikaru said, angry at the schools choice in uniforms.  
  
"We should have taken the ride Tomoyo-chan offered us." Ryu said buttoning her jacket.  
  
"Yea" Sakura said examining her dark blue uniform. She tied the pink ribbon in her hair tighter, and zipped her jacket.  
  
Suddenly A light from Sakura's bag went off, which was followed by a loud screechy noise. Sakura opened her bag and saw that her locket was the thing that was making the noise.  
  
"You guys"! Sakura shouted.  
  
"There's a crystal nearby,TRANSFORM"! They all said there incantations. Ryu held up her wand.  
  
" Power of the sea RELEASE THE LIGHT".Hikaru followed suit.  
  
" Power of fire RELEASE THE LIGHT. Sakura was last to transform.  
  
"IMPERIAL POWER RELEASE THE LIGHT".  
  
When they were done transforming they followed the lockets ray of light around the city. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop with the help of JUMP , the girls finally found their target. It turned to them and they could tell it was the ugliest thing they had ever seen.  
  
"Whoa that the ugliest thing i've ever seen" Hikaru exclaimed while looking at it.  
  
"Yeah its even uglier than your grandpa when hes mad Ryu-chan". Sakura exclaimed. Hikaru laughed while Ryu just rolled her eyes. It only had one eye and part of its face was burned and melting.   
  
"Hey you ugly monster over here" Hikaru called. It looked at her and started to attack. Hikaru Jumped and did a flip then charged at the demon with her sword in her hand. At the last minute she stopped and called out her fire sphere.   
  
"KAJI" She screamed. But that wasn't enough. The blast hit the demon and the demon reflected it and sent it back to her causing her to be flung into the wall of the building.  
  
"AAAAAH" Hikaru screamed as she hit the wire.Almost being knocked over the roof .Ryu charged at it sending a water blast at it.But at the same time the demon let out a blast of energy causing the two attcks to collide and being that the demon sent out a stronger blast ,both attacks went to Ryu.  
  
"Ryu-chan" Sakura screamed.  
  
Suddenly her star key began to glow and it turned into a medium sized staff . It was dark red, the same color as her locket, with a sphere on top adorned with a cherry blossom with a cresent in the center , and a gold light was emmitting from it . On top was a tiny pink crystal that look almost the same as the one in her locket. And the wings were that of before, the previous stages of the wand of Clow.   
  
"Damn you monster for hurting my friends". Sakura said angrily.  
  
"IMPERIAL POWER OF THE GODDESS GRANT ME YOUR MAGIC TO BANISH THIS DEMON FROM THE FACE OF THE UNIVERSE FOR ALL ETERNITY"! She started spinning her wand around and sent a blast at the demon. He was turned into dust with two small glowing items left in his place. Suddenly a shadowy figure came out and grabbed the gem,leaving the crystal open.   
  
"Hoe" Sakura said confused. Just as Sakura was about to grab the crystal a strong wind circled it. Out of nowhere a cloaked figure with red eyes grabbed the crystal.  
  
"My master will be very pleased indeed" it said before it disappeared.  
  
"Hey come back that was mine" Sakura shouted but it was too late.The cloaked figure was gone,and so was the shadowy one.  
  
"Damn" she cursed to herself.   
  
"That was Syaoran I could feel it, but who...who was the cloaked one. She sighed as she used the POWER and the FLY card to take Ryu and Hikaru home.  
  
"I better call Tomoyo-chan to make sure she got home safely." She said to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she got home she took her shoes off and ran straight into the kitchen. She grabbed a bowl and started filling it with maki,inari and riceballs. It was past midnight so everyone was already asleep.She grabbed some sugar cane drink and walked upstairs.She placed her tray on the table beside her bed. She then changed into her pajamas,brushed her long hair and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Daidouji Tomoyo speaking" Tomoyo said groggily as she wondered who would call her this early in the morning ,not even bothering to look at her caller ID.  
  
"Oh good Tomoyo-chan your home safe,I was so worried,because right after you left another demon came and I thought it might have hurt you."   
  
"Oh Sakura-chan,yea i'm fine,WAIT!"Tomoyo said.   
  
"What is it Tomoyo-chan.Sakura asked suddenly alert.  
  
"Did you say a DEMON attacked. Aw no I missed it." Tomoyo's eyes started to get all teary. Sakura sweatdropped picturing her best friend.  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo-chan" said still sweatdropping   
  
"i'm sure we can act it out tomorrow for you,she said trying to get Tomoyo out of her hysteric state.   
  
"Oh really Sakura-chan that will be great, i'll even make costumes for you to wear"   
  
Tomoyo said gaining her cheerfulness back knowing she'll get to tape her kawaii Sakura-chan on tape.  
  
"Oh yeah and I got a new Key ,its not the star key anymore. Wait until you see it tomorrow" Sakura sounded exicted.  
  
" Really thats so great, too bad I missed it, though your going to act it out tomorrow anyway".  
  
"Yeah". Sakura said agreeing.   
  
"Well I better get going Sakura-chan. I have to be ready to make your costumes". Sakura sweatdropped and replied.  
  
"Ok Tomoyo-chan,Oyasumi-nasai".  
  
"Oyasumi,Sakura-chan" Then she hung up.  
  
********************  
  
Sakura jumped onto the sakura print comforter on her bed and started eating. When she finished she took out her newly transformed key and studied it. ' It's so beautiful ' she thought.  
  
"I see your star key changed".Tora said as she jumped onto Sakura's pillow.  
  
"Hoeee" Tora-chan you scared me,I thought you were asleep.Sakura said to her silver striped kitty.  
  
"I was until you woke me up".Tora replied to her, a little mad about being woken up during her beauty sleep.  
  
"Oops sorry kitty goddess". Sakura smiled apolegetically. Tora just blushed at the name.  
  
Sakura walked upo to her window and looked out at the sky. She could see the city from her big window.  
  
It looked beautiful from where she was.Tora jumped on the window pane next to her and looked out too. She could feel the breeze from the cracks of the window. She remembered always looking at the night with the goddess before she was torn apart from her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Sakura looked out the window with Tora by her side she started to remember the cardcapturing days.The promises. Everything. Now it was as if none of that had ever happened.At least to Syaoran it seemed.She stared at the moon and she could have sworn she saw Syaoran's face in the moon smiling at her with the rare smile that was now only shown when he was around Minmei.She sighed and jumped onto her bed.She turned the lights out after saying a quick goodnight to Tora and feel into a peaceful sleep.  
  
But what she didnt see were the blue spectacled eyes,blue hair and handsome face of the one and only Hiiragizawa Eriol floating in front of the moon's view. A slick smile plastered on his face as he said the two words that would bring Syaoran to dread.  
  
"I'm back"  
  
A/n:I'm done this chapter.Stay tuned for the next one where our favorite Clow reincarnation returns to the ccs gang to help out with the ongoing trouble.R+R.Thats all for now.  
  
~*JA NE*~  
  
~*Ayumi*~ 


	7. Do I Belong here?

Gomen Gomen Gomen!! I went on a little trip and basically stopped writing this fic.I'm going to continue daily now to try an update on the story.A lot more things will be happening now concerning Shin and Megami.R+R   
  
I don't own CCS. or anything else in my life.....*sighs*   
  
Card Captor Sakura: Chapter Seven  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea"? Sakura asked as Hikaru dragged her up to Syaoran's door.   
  
"Of course I'm sure, you do like him right?" Hikaru replied while knocking on his door. Sakura blushed.They waited for about five minutes until a disheveled Syaoran answered the door.   
  
"Huh Sakura what are you doing here"?  
  
"What oh um hey I uh ,Hikaru-chan dragged me here!!" She finally said stammering. Hikaru sweat-dropped from behind a plant.   
  
"Oh did she? Well I don't see her". Syaoran said while looking around. Sakura looked around too. She sweat-dropped and looked at Syaoran again.   
  
"Um I guess she had to leave. She suggested.   
  
"Oh ok, well do you want to come in? Minmei, Yohji and Ryo are here too. Sakura was hesitant at first because she didn't want to see Syaoran and Minmei together but didn't want to seem rude so agreed to join them. When she got in they were all in a cricle in the very modern but asian looking, living room. They were practicing some sort of ancient chinese magic and Sakura soon became curious. Minmei went into the middle and they all began to chant in chinese.Suddenly a bright light engulfed the room and Sakura was temporarily blinded. The power was far stronger than the Sakura Cards alone obviously, which Sakura did not like that thought at all. Before Sakura knew it the light had died down and there in front of her was Minmei in a red silk dress holding some sort of black crystal in the shape of a dagger.She handed it to Syaoran and it flared up and when the light died down,it was green and had an engraved wolf on the end. Sakura looked at it for a second then looked at the others.   
  
"What kind of magic was that"? She asked.  
  
"Its an ancient magic learned in a hidden part of china. We all learned it when we finished our training" Syaoran told her as they all took a seat on the couch.   
  
"Oh I see" Sakura said then smiled but the smile quickly faded as she watched Minmei take a seat next to Syaoran and lay her head on his chest.  
  
"Oh Xiao Lang I'm so exausted! Minmei complained. He rubbed her back and told her she was strong. Before Sakura knew it she was crying. Minmei smirked and then said rather loudly "HEY KINOMOTO,why are you crying? Does it have to do with Syaoran and me"? Sakura stuttered at first but then frowned.She wiped her tears and said   
  
"No its not that " Sakura lied ,a strange icy tone making its way to her vocal chords . They looked at her strangely but she ignored it.She suddenly had a vision of herself in a red silk Qi Pao that went down to her ankles and her hair tied up with a lotus. She looked like one of the China dolls she saw when she went Hong Kong a few years ago. She woke up from her trance and again EVERYONE was staring at her.  
  
"Why are you all staring at me"?! She asked,now getting annoyed.  
  
"Uh your acting really weird Sakura." Syaoran said getting worried.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry I don't know whats wrong, I've been spacing out lately".Sakura told them . It was the truth. She would have to ask Tora about the visions of herself.  
  
Since it was a Friday she decided to stay for dinner at Syaorans house. She had never seen so much food for just five people before. She took something that looked like a bird and tasted it.It was really good.She recalled having it back in Hong Kong.She then tried something wiggly. She watched Yohji greedily eat his and sort of followed is lead." Hey Syaoran this is   
  
good your a really good cook. By the way what is it?"   
  
Syaoran smiled that rare smile of his and replied .   
  
"Xie xie, I learned from my sisters and mother. Oh and its squid with blackbean sauce.   
  
"Hoe........." Sakura seemed confused at his expression . They finished eating and before Sakura knew it she was tired.   
  
'Hmmm no demons today, I wonder what Shin is up to' She thought to herself.   
  
"Hey Xiao Lang I better get going" Yohji said as he got his stuff.  
  
"Oh yea it will really be hard to walk all the way across the hall, same with you Ryo" Minmei said as she sweat-dropped. So did Syaoran and Ryo. For some reason Sakura did not feel like she belonged with them. They all spoke chinese and she didnt understand a word they were saying when they really got into it. Sure she knew alot of mandarin, but they kept switching to cantonese and she got confused.   
  
"Um i'm just going to leave, ok bye".Sakura ran out the door before anyone had a chance to say anything.   
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
As she was walking back to her house she sensed something. She quickly transformed into a slayer, and took out her communicator.  
  
"Hikaru-chan,Ryu-chan I sense something really strong near King Penguin Park.  
  
"Ok I will be right there". Hikaru said as she transformed. Flames surrounded her and when she was done she was in her regular battle outfit. Ryu transformed too and both of them were there within five minutes.  
  
"That was fast" Sakura said as demon approached them .She slashed at it and jumped into a tree.Ryu and Hikaru follwed her as more demons came out from there hiding places.   
  
"I see the slayers enjoy playing hide and go seek" Well how about we keep playing it boys".The other demons nodded.   
  
"I'll let you know Slayers that only one of us has the crystal in us,you'll just have to figure out which one" he said as all of the demons dissapeared." Oh and if you dont find out which one soon,then your world will forever be in flames.He dropped a strange, round looking object on the ground,then comepletly dissapeared.   
  
  
  
"Hey what is this thing"?Ryu asked as she observed the markings. She looked pale for a second as she thought she knew what it might be.  
  
"Oh my God" She said outloud.   
  
"What is it Ryu-chan",Sakura asked worried about what her friend was thinking.   
  
"We really have to find out who the demon carrying the crystal is and fast.   
  
"Why what is that thing"? Hikaru asked. Umi hesistated before replying.   
  
"Its a bomb" Sakura and Hikaru looked at each other and then at Umi.   
  
  
  
"Your kidding right"? Sakura finally said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
  
HAHAHAHAHAHA,Well the next chapter will be up on Tuesday. I'm working on it every other day.So tomorrow the next chapter for ~*I DO*~ will be up.well R+R.HAHAHAHA JA NE  
  
~* MURASAKI*~ 


	8. Hikaru's trouble

Ayumi-chan: HOE!!! I am going back to Tokyo. I'm not sure why but I am. My mother called me and told my aunt to drop me off at the airport on June 2. I am REALLY MAD. I men I wanna go back home but its really nice here in the states and I made a lot of new friends.  
  
I don't own ccs  
  
I do own all my characters though   
  
Card captor Sakura: Chapter Eight  
  
"Your kidding right? Sakura asked as Umi looked at the bomb again. Umi shook her head and looked at them again.  
  
"No I am not kidding, and if we do not get the demon, kill it ,and take the crystal, then I'm afraid we will be joining Clow Reed in his little after world". Ryu said in a serious tone. Sakura looked as if she was about to cry and Hikaru was just glaring at her with scarlet red eyes. Finally after a long silence Hikaru said-   
  
"Well what if we can't find the right one I mean come on there were at least 20 different ones.And they were all sent to DIFFERENT areas.A vein popped out of Ryu's head as if she were mistaken for a retard.   
  
"Hikaru I am AWARE OF THAT, NOW WILL YOU PLEASE STOP BEING SO DAMN LAZY AND HELP ME TRACE THE DIMENSIONS THESE DEMONS WERE SENT TO. Ryu screamed ripping her dark blue hair out. "Ryu-chan calm down,I'm sure everything will be fine. Sakura said as she patted Ryu's back hoping to calm her friend down. Ryus navy eyes flashed and in and instant they dissapeared.   
  
After they reappeared Ryu finally calmed down and they all went to Hikaru's house.   
  
"Okaa-san?" Hikaru called.   
  
"I'm home and I brought Sakura-chan and Ryu-chan with me" Hikaru called again. No answer.   
  
'I could have sworn she said she would be home' Hikaru thought.   
  
"Hey you guys,could you wait down here a sec, I'll be right back, ok?" Hikaru went up the steps and slowly opened the door to her mothers room. But what she saw almost made Hikaru want to gag. There was her mother. Covered in blood and laying down on the floor with what looked like to be another one of the circular bombs that the demon left before. But this one was different. On this ball it was written in clear numbers 9:47:58. Hikaru rushed to her mother and was relieved to find she was alright. But what concerned her was the bomb. Which it clearly was. She had less than two days to find out who did this to her mother and she sure as hell would find the demon and rip its guts out.  
  
Sakura and Ryu came upstairs after not seeing Hikaru for a half an hour. They called for her but she didn't answer. When they went into Hikaru's mothers room they sensed high magic and saw Hikaru using what looked like to be a red crystal orb. On her forehead was a circlet that had three rubys on it in the middle.She wasn't wearing her outfit normal clothes anymore, but was wearing a red thin strapped top that stopped at her ribs. And wearing a short red skirt with thick silver armor around it. She had shoulder pads on with spikes coming out and had a metal shield on her stomach. She was chanting something in ancient dialect , that neither Sakura nor Ryu could translate, and had fire swirling around her. They could see her mother rising from her position on the ground as flames started to surround her too. Finally all the blood was gone and Hikaru's mother was placed on the bed.Hikaru turned around to face Ryu and Sakura and then with flames dancing in her eyes said "Ryu-chan we are going to your temple to find a spell that will help us catch this demon" she tossed the ball to Ryu and then continued. "Sakura you go and get help from Eriol , Nakuru and Kero-chan OK"? Sakura nodded then ran downstairs and out the door.   
  
"Ryu-chan, I will kill the demon who hurt my mother, and I will damn the person who tries to get in my way". Hikaru's red eyes flamed up again as she looked at Ryu. Waves started dancing in Umi's eyes as she nodded at her friend.Then they both looked at the bomb in Umi's hand. At the same time the said their Fire/water spell and the bomb turned into dust.Now all they had to worry about was the other bomb and the demon. This would be a hard task .   
  
TBC*~ 


	9. Take Action

Sorry I couldn't get the next chapter up earlier. I went back home to Tokyo and well kinda got lost in thoughts being back home and all. But now I am back in the states, for the rest of the summer and I will definitely finish this story up. I thought I would just let you know that some of the things get dark from here and the next few chapters will be completely different from what the rest of the story has been like. Hope you like it anyway.  
  
I don't own ccs.   
  
Card Captor Sakura :Chapter Nine  
  
Sakura walked into the mansion. She hadn't been here for four years but still remembered every detail of furniture and everything she had learned while she was in the house. When she came into the living room five people were sitting there. Well actually one person, two sun guardians and two moon guardians.  
  
One of the moon guardians looked up at her, squealed and then pounced poor Sakura-chan before she even knew what was happening. Sakura sweatdropped. "Um its nice to see you to Nakuru-chan" Sakura said trying to catch her breath. Nakuru glowed with delight as she was about to pull Sakura into another hug, but got pushed back by kero-chan.   
  
"SAKURA-CHAN" Kero-chans little paws wrapped around Sakura. "I missed you Sakura, but I especially missed the sweets". Sakura looked confused.  
  
"Kero-chan what do you mean, you didn't have any sweets in England"? Sakura asked, quite stunned at the fact that Kero-chan hadn't eaten any sweets for the past two years,since he left for England .  
  
" Well Mr. Do-right over here wouldn't let me have any because he thought I would give them to his precious Suppi-chan". Kero said pointing to Eriol. Eriol sweatdropped and then brushed it away while walking over to Sakura . They embraced in a hug and Eriol whispered in Sakura's ear. "So how are things with that cute relative of mine"? He knew very well Sayaoran had a new girlfriend,he was just testing Sakuras love.   
  
Sakura blushed at the mention of Syaoran's name then replied.   
  
"Well that cute relative of yours got a new girlfriend ,but as long as hes happy I am too" Sakura smiled.   
  
"Eriol, Kero-chan, Yue, Nakuru there is something important we have to talk about" Sakura started. Immediately they knew something was wrong.   
  
"Sakura-chan , what is it"? Kero-chan asked turning into his big form.   
  
Sakura explained everything that happened from the time Kero-chan and Yue left to the time she found out she wasn't just the card mistress. Even Eriol looked at her surprised when she had finished.  
  
"So you guys that's what happened , and now this dimension could get destroyed if we don't figure out a way to find that demon".Sakura added.  
  
Kero-chan sighed and looked out the window.   
  
"You mean ME and YUE missed ALL THIS just for some trip to England" Sakura sweatdropped but nodded.She had missed the fact to explain about Toratsukino transforming,but decided that Kero-chan could find out about his rival by himself.  
  
"So do you have any ideas on how to get to the other dimensions to find the demon"? Sakura asked. Nobody said anything. Sakura sweatdropped and thought to herself. 'I may as well have asked a mouse to help me with this' Sakura sighed and was about to leave until Eriol made a book magically appear. He handed it to her.   
  
"Here Sakura-chan, this book might help you where we cannot. We are just as baffled as you are with this whole thing. I definitely didn't expect this". Eriol said sitting back down in his red chair.   
  
"Thank you Eriol-kun" Sakura said with a nod getting her stuff together. "It was great to see you all again" Kero-chan don't forget you can still stay at my house". As soon as Sakura said that he flew over to her. "ALRIGHT"!!  
  
"I can have midnight snacks again, without having to worry about one of Eriols cruel tricks" Kero-chan yelled. Eriol smiled innocently and waved as Sakura walked out the living room, Kero-chan following eagerly behind her.  
  
Sakura walked up the temple steps. When she got all the way up, she knocked on Ryu's door. Ryu let her in. "Sakura-chan how many times do I have to tell you, you can just walk in" Ryu started. "you already have permission from my grandpa to help around with the shrine".Sakura turned red from embarrassment of forgetting so many times she was welcome to Ryu's family shrine and temple.  
  
"Well Ryu-chan, I came to say that I got a book from my friend Eriol, that might be able to help us with finding the demon. She held up an ancient book that appeared to be in Chinese. Sakura sweatdropped at not noticing it before and then remembered that Ryu could read Chinese, from her grandpas constant lessons. Ryu took the book and sat down at a table. She looked at a couple pages of the book., and looked really interested. Sakura asked if she had found anything.Ryu looked up then said quite camly.  
  
"Sakura-chan this is a chinese cookbook". Sakura looked really mad and embarrassed at the same time. She got up to look at it, but when she looked at the pictures, they were pictures of demons and things spells to capture demons. Sakura looked at Umi confused then spoke. "Um Ryu-chan, those are pictures of demons and demon hunting spells".   
  
Ryu looked at her confused then looked at it again. She saw directions and a picture of how to make, Mooncakes (with redbean paste ^ ^). She sighed then handed Sakura a pair of glasses out of nowhere. Sakura huffed and looked at the book again. That was strange.The picture was of a demon that Sakura had previously beat.   
  
"Ryu-chan, maybe we should call Hikaru-chan here, and see what she will see."Sakura said. Ryu seemed to be thinking about it until she heard a muffled cry from Sakura backpack.   
  
"Um Sakura-chan, I believe your backpack is talking". Sakura looked at her then remembered she had made Kero-chan stay in there on the walk to her house. "Hoe" Sakura unzippered her backpack and out came a deformed kero-chan. He had swirlys for eyes and it appeared he had been struggling for some time.   
  
"Oh sorry Kero-chan, I forgot all about you" Sakura apologized.   
  
"I noticed" Kero-chan huffed. Sakura handed him a tea treat and Kero immediately forgave her.   
  
Ryu just sat watching. "Uh, am I missing something" ? She asked as she watched the yellow creature eat all of her tea treats. Sakura picked kero up and held him away from the treats. "Yea, Ryu-chan this is my sun guardian, Kero-chan, The one I always told you about. I forgot you never met him. Although I don't know how you could have missed him so many times when you were over my house." Sakura said as she introduced him to her friend.Kero-chan glowed at the thought of Sakura talking about how cute he was and how powerful.   
  
Ryu nodded, then said "Oh so you're the one who used to eat up all of Sakura-chans snacks" She chuckled. Kero looked at Sakura and all she did was nod. She apologized again and handed him another treat.  
  
"So Ryu-chan, I am going to call Hikaru on the communicator ok?" Sakura said, knowing fully that Hikaru was watching anime and she would not pick up the phone. Ryu nodded and a half an hour later an aggravated Hikaru walked in the room.  
  
"Um Hikaru-chan, before we get to the important stuff I would like you to meet my Sun guardian , Kero-chan" Sakura introduced him again. Hikaru sqealed and told him he was so cute then she sat down around the table. They showed her the book and she said she saw the same thing Ryu did. Kero looked at them.   
  
"Oh you didn't know this book was charmed" He asked as they all look at him confused. "Clow Reed use to do that with a lot of his books.So thiefs and other magicians couldn't steal them" . It all made sense now, Sakura was descended from Clow Reed, so she could see it for what it actually was. But Ryu and Hikaru didn't have any relationship with Clow Reed.  
  
"Kero-chan is there anyway we can make it so that Ryu-chan and Hikaru-chan see what I see"? Sakura asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact there is" Kero replied. He said some words and then all of the sudden in Ryu and Hikaru point of view the book changed from a Chinese cookbook to a spell on how to track demons.  
  
  
  
After about four hours they found a spell that might work and called Tora-chan from Sakura's house. She had been looking up spells to, but hadn't found anything. She raced to Ryu's temple and ran onto the table. After starting a fight with her rival for cuteness and Sakuras affections(although we all know Kero-chan is cuter) ,she sat on the floor and looked at the book. She smiled at the slayers and told them she would help make a dimension portal.   
  
After they had completed most of the spells and were ready to go to the other dimension to look for the demon that had the crystal, they took one last look at Tora-chan before transforming and walking into the portal, Kero-chan flying behind them trying to get in Sakura's backpack. As Tora widened the portal she changed into her large tiger form and stalked behind them.  
  
This was it, they were going to find the demon that hurt Hikaru's mother, and who carried the next crystal.   
  
~*TBC*~  
  
Sorry, I had to make it a cliffhanger!! The next one will be up soon. I promise. A couple of days maybe. Don't forget to REVIEW!!. Ja ne  
  
~* AYUMI MURASAKI*~ 


	10. In The Forest

Nihao everyone sorry for the delay.   
  
Anyway I am back in Tokyo Japan and now i'm staying at my house. Also I had a sort of an obsession with Tenchi muyo fics. Sooooooo I sorta gave up my ccs fics. But now I'm back. I'll try and finish this story quicker so I can get it out of the way.   
  
Disclaimer. .... what do you think?   
  
  
  
Chapter 10: In the forest  
  
"OK ,lets go" Sakura called to Ryu and Hikaru. Tora had made a portal and was now waiting for them to go through, turning back to her small self. They grabbed each others hands and walked through the black hole, not knowing that this battle would be the beginning of a long fight.   
  
They walked through the dark portal, scared, but holding on to each other. Kero was asleep in Sakura's backpack waiting for a signal to come out.   
  
" Oh, its so dark in here" Hikaru exclaimed. Ryu nodded though she couldn't see her. Then Sakura had an idea. She took out her new key and said her chant. Suddenly it was its full size and she called out LIGHT.   
  
"LIGHT card, light up this place" Sakura yelled as the LIGHT card lit the area. It turned out they were in a desert area.   
  
" This place is spooky , Tora-chan? Where are we? Hikaru looked at the cat that was on Sakura's head. Tora shook her head.   
  
"I'm not sure exactly. All I know is that I opened a dimension portal that had strong magic coming from it. I don't even know if this is the right place". Tora said as she jumped off of Sakura's head.   
  
"Well we can't stand around here waiting. As long as we have our magic, we'll be fine. So lets get a move on" Ryu instructed as they started walking forward into the haunted desert.   
  
  
  
They walked .Walked some more . And kept on walking. Finally there as a crunch. Sakura looked down and practically jumped on top of Ryu who was the closest thing.   
  
"Ryu-chan look" Sakura pointed to a white thing on the ground. The white thing happened to be a skeleton. Ryu paled and pried Sakura off of her.   
  
"Sakura-chan , really is that necessary" Sakura whimpered as she looked at the skeleton. It didn't look old. It looked like it was relatively new. That's what scared her the most. They continued their walk as Sakura looked around her,carefully making sure she didn't step on anything else....  
  
Soon they came to a forest. It looked completely black , even with the LIGHT shining.Tora jumped in front of them and started hissing at one of the trees. She turned back into her silver armored tiger form and threw an energy beam at the same tree she was hissing at. As soon as the beam hit the tree it blew up and five demons jumped out.  
  
  
  
They started attacking the girls but they retaliated.   
  
"TAIFUU" Ryu sent out her typhoon and knocked out a demon.   
  
" TIME card stop time " Sakura called out. Everything stopped except for Ryu, Hikaru, Tora-chan and herself. "Wow Sakura-chan, you should do that more often" Hikaru said as she fried a demon.  
  
"Yeah good work Saku" Ryu complemented .Soon all of the demons were knocked out and Sakura said her chant pointing her wand at all of the demons.   
  
"IMPERIAL POWER OF THE GODDESS, BANQUISH THIS DEMON FROM THE FACE OF EARTH FOR ALL ETERNITY"! All of the demons glowed bright pink for a second then it died down . No crystal.   
  
"Ooh dammit" Hikaru cursed.   
  
"Actually now we have five out of twelve demons so we only have to fight seven more" Umi pointed out as Sakura dropped her wand. They all looked at her.   
  
"Sakura-chan what's wrong"? Ryu asks as they walk over to her.   
  
"I sense a presence " Sakura said as she started to shake. She continued shaking until finally four shadows emerged from behind a tree. The three slayers looked forward. As the shadows came closer Sakura started to shake more until her aura was flaring and sparking. "Syao-Syaoran"? She called in a strained voice. The shadows were clear to everyone now. Syaoran, Yohji, Ryo ,and Minmei were all standing in front of them. Syaoran walked up to her .  
  
" You're a slayer and you know my name but who are you"? Syaoran glared at her. Sakura looked shocked. How could this be?! She was Sakura. He had to know. Even if she was dressed differently she had the same aura, right?   
  
"Uh, I-I am a friend" Sakura said as she stared him. He kept on glaring. Ryu pulled Sakura's arm telling her to come on , and telling the 'other' slayers that if they didn't want anything then go away. Syaoran just kept on glaring at them.  
  
" Who the hell do you think you are talking to us like that" ? Minmei yelled. "We are the more powerful slayers and if you know whats good for you then leave. Otherwise take your little tacky qi paos and go get yourselves killed". She said with lots of attitude.  
  
"NO, we are looking for demons and if you don't know who we are, then too bad. But we have a job and were going to finish it" Sakura said as she glared daggers at Minmei. This was not like Sakura .She may curse slightly when she is angry but she always treats EVERYONE kindly. What was going on with her? Was it jealousy?   
  
"Ryu, Hikaru Toratsukino, lets go" She said authoritively as she marched past a pissed off Minmei and a Syaoran who had yet to stop glaring. Now he was glaring at a tree...  
  
may *Tsunami* bless that *tree*. (Can you link that?)  
  
" Wait" Yohji called. He pulled on Hikaru's arm and stared into her eyes. "You girls should stick with us, if we are all slayers then maybe we can find what were looking for together". He suggested. Hikaru blushed as she looked down at her arm. He instantly let go.   
  
"Sorry" he said to the red haired slayer. She nodded and looked down blushing.   
  
"Well , I suppose your right" Sakura said switching from her unusual tone to her normal friendly tone. She motioned to them .   
  
"Come on, I sense some strange aura's coming from deep inside the forest".   
  
"We were already through the forest though, and WE didn't find anything" Minmei said glaring at her.   
  
"We can look again, if it makes you feel any better" Sakura said in her icy tone again. From her point of view it was normal when you are speaking to the girl who stole your true love away from you.   
  
They split up into groups and went on their way. Sakura and Syaoran were put together because they were both leaders. Hikaru and Yohji were one team .Ryo and Ryu were the next. And Minmei decided that she would wait outside the forest , though instantly regretting it, when she heard that a GIRL would be pairing with HER boyfriend.   
  
"Look , you better not lay ONE hand on my Xiao Lang or I will personally deal with you". She pointed to Sakura who just nodded. She may not have liked the fact that Syaoran was in love with someone else, but if he loved Minmei, then she wouldn't do anything to make him unhappy. After all there was a shine in his eyes that she had never seen before.  
  
" You couldnt deal with her, you sorry as-" Hikaru was cut off by Sakura's hand.   
  
"Uh uh, lets all get along" Sakura smiled and then walked over to Syaoran.   
  
*********************************************************************   
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had been walking for some time when it started raining. 'Hmm that's strange' Sakura thought as she looked at the rain. It was freezing. "Its cold maybe we should rest and wait until the rain stops". Sakura suggested as she grabbed onto Syaoran's wrist. He jerked back and glared at her.   
  
" I thought Minmei told you not to lay a hand on me" He said as Sakura looked hurt. She started to tear up and Syaoran's dropped his glare.   
  
"Syaoran-kun-" Sakura started but was cut off.   
  
"Look I don't know who you are or how you know my name, or even why you call me by my first name but don't cry" . He said as he spotted a cave. He led her in and took a seat on the ground. She sat down across from him.   
  
" I'm sorry, I just don't know what to say" Sakura stated. Happy that he wasn't glaring at her, but still upset. The silence was getting terribly uncomfortable though so she decided to ask a question.  
  
"So , is Minmei your first love"? She asked just making sure his memory wasn't erased. He looked at her for a second before replying.   
  
"Well no. Actually I loved a girl named another". Syaoran said not knowing why he was opening up to this stranger. Sakura blushed knowing it was herself.   
  
"What happened to her" She asked as she slowly thought of ways to figure out why he broke his promise. He glared at her for asking him something so personal but decided to just answer.   
  
"I left her and thought I would never return. So I fell in love with another girl a little stronger than her. But its not the same. When I came back to Japan though, I had a new mission and a new girlfriend and I'm not about to hurt Minmei's feelings. I chose her and that's final. I still love Sakura but its over. She's very beautiful and she has lots of suitors, so i'm sure she'll find someone". With every word Sakura's heart felt like it was being shredded. Finally after choking back sobs she asked.  
  
"How do you know your not hurting Sakura, more than you could ever hurt your new girlfriend. I mean I'm sure Sakura and you must have lots more special memories than you and Minmei". Syaoran looked down sadly.  
  
"Your right. I know I'm hurting her. She probably thinks I don't notice but I do. I love her so much, but I'm a man of pride and I have made a choice" Syaoran said more seriously. Sakura's aura flared at this. This was his excuse for putting her through this pain! Its called breaking up. Its not like he has married Minmei or anything! He could simply say he loves her, but no. His pride gets to his head.  
  
"Syaoran , I'm dense at times but not that dense. You are a BOY not a man. How could you be so selfish?!. Sakura got up and left the cave running through the forest. Syaoran just sat there and stared ahead wondering what she could have meant, and how she knew his name.   
  
As Sakura ran she felt the hot tears cascade down her face. She didn't care if it was storming. She had to find the demon that carried the third crystal and get the hell out of this dimension. She kept running straight until she got to a cliff. She barely noticed she was at the edge when something jumped out at her. She could sense its aura and she could tell it was extremely powerful. It moved closer and Sakura panicked. She got a good look at its face and knew that this was their demon. She didn't know how or why, she just knew.  
  
What she saw was herself.  
  
~*~*~TBC*~*~   
  
I'm so glad you guys are still following and reading this story faithfully even though it takes so long to update. You will definitly have the next chapter up by next weekend or before. Thats a promise and unlike the first time I won't brake it.Its already half finished anyway. But see not only was I busy but I also needed my cousin to help me correct all my mistakes. *Domo Kitomi* If any of you readers would like to help, you are more than welcome and you can e-mail me or leave a review saying that you want to help. I'll contact you and send you a file of the story so you can re-read because Kitomi cant always help me. ~*Thankies*~. By the way, for those of you who just KNOW you have figured out my story. The goddess is NOT who you think it is. Actually the goddess isn't someone you would think. If you really think you know who it is though, leave it in a review or in e-mail. I'll tell you if your right or wrong. But you cant tell anyone else. ^ ~. Oh and dont forget to REVIEW!!  
  
Ja Ne.   
  
~~*Ayumi*~~ 


	11. Sakura And Syaoran

Hiya~* Ohhh............I'm so bored. I'm really sorry if this chapter sux.  
  
Thankyou so much for all of your reviews. They are keeping me going. And I'm sorry V-chan for posting that message *bows* Gomen Nasai. ^ ~ . Well here you go!  
  
Disclaimer: X_X lets not be dumb......  
  
Chapter 11: Realization   
  
"What?!" Sakura asked surprised. She looked at the carbon copy of herself. From the emerald eyes to the long honey hair, that was styled the exact same way as hers. "This is like the mirror card" Sakura said to herself as she stepped forward. The "demon" Sakura stepped forward as well.   
  
"Where is your little boyfriend"? The demon asked as it eyed the card mistress. Sakura shrugged, then replied. "He's in Hong Kong" She said flatly. The demon smirked. "Too bad, and I wanted him to see you die. It replied in a cold tone. Sakura accepted the challenge.   
  
"Imperial Power of the goddess , vanquish this demon form the face of this universe" Sakura cried. Her wand glowed then the color died down. "What!?" Sakura yelled for the second time. "Oh no" She cried. The demon just laughed. "Guess our powers aren't working eh? Well just to let you know, you can't defeat me without your lover boy. Then again...he is in Hong Kong" The mirror Sakura cackled. "I'll be back when your ready, to fight a real fight" With that she was gone.   
  
Sakura's heart skipped a beat when she felt a green aura close. 'Hmm, he can't sense my aura' Sakura thought to herself as she heard him call for her.   
  
"Sakura" She heard him call. "Sakura, I'm sorry." He knew! He knew who she was. She turned around only to meet two amber pools. "Syaoran, what is it?" She tried her hardest to glare but failed miserably. Syaoran took her hand.   
  
"Look Sakura I'm sorry, but I just can't break up with Minmei. I know you still love me and I still love you but it won't work. I have to admit that I thought about you every second while I was in Hong Kong. Sakura, I'm sorry." Syaoran finished his little speech waiting anxiously for Sakura's reply.   
  
"That's it. I have cried so many times. Practiced and trained really hard to improve for someone who I can't even have? Syaoran your right when you said I love you but, how can you be so selfish. After all we've been through. Minmei-san can never take away what we worked so hard to build up.   
  
Syaoran bowed his head.  
  
" Sakura, you can't be this way to me, if you got a new boyfriend I wouldn't act this way" Syaoran said as he looked into her hurt eyes.  
  
"Syaoran, I'm sorry. Your right. Maybe it's me who's being selfish. I should be happy you can love people and people love you back. After all you did come back here with new friends." Sakura smiled. Syaoran smiled back at her.   
  
"Thank you Sakura" Syaoran said as he hugged her. Sakura hugged back, though tears were slipping out of her eyes. 'I just gave Syaoran up, to someone else' . Syaoran noticed the tears on his robes and rubbed her back.  
  
"You're an incredible girl Sakura, you always put others in front of you". Syaoran said to her.  
  
'I will find a way to make this right' He thought.   
  
'But first, I have a mission to fufill'  
  
"Sakura, since I can sense your aura now, I need to know how you are apart of this. I was sent from Hong Kong again to find the gems of eight demons and bring them back home to awaken the sword Da Long. But when I got here there were already people collecting them. Did you know that Shin has awaken?" Syaoran asked as he frowned.   
  
Sakura giggled at his frown. "Syaoran, I have no idea about the gems. Hikaru,and Ryu and I were all asked to collect crystals. It's said that when they are all together, and the demons are gone, then the goddess will emerge from them and will be able to fight beside the one who can release some legendary sword. At least that's what Tora-chan told me the other day." Sakura sweat dropped at her own ignorance.   
  
"Did you say Shin was already released from his imprisonment. Damn. Tora-chan is not gonna be happy" Sakura frowned. Syaoran looked shocked at hearing her curse but smiled. 'She is growing up'.   
  
All of the sudden a demon slashed at Sakura's head, taking a couple strands of hair. "Sakura watch out" Syaoran pushed her out of the way. Sakura looked up to see the copy of herself grinning. "I see you two are together. Now I can finally have a nice fight."  
  
Sakura held on to Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran unsheathed his sword.   
  
The demon transformed into its true self.   
  
~*TBC~*  
  
Okie! I'm done this chapter. I hope you liked it. As you can tell Syaoran still loves Sakura. But its not that easy. He still hasn't told her why he really isn't gonna break up with minmei.Yet.....  
  
S+S forever. E+T forever. Ayumi+Daisuke forever ^ ^  
  
Please review. I love you guys, your so nice even though I'm not that good at English.  
  
Ja Ne  
  
~*Ayumi Murasaki~* 


End file.
